Iaceo
by Kinui
Summary: Caught on a simple mission of retrieving information, 15 year old Alex Rider meets up with someone he didn't think he'd see again. TO BE REWRITTEN. ON HIATUS.
1. Polygraph

Hello all who are reading this. So yeah, this was just an idea i had, today actually. What's written below was done in like 45 minutes at the the coffee shop at borders. haha. so yeah, the idea got stuck in my head and i just had to write it. I'm being bad actually. I should go update my fullmetal alchemist fic, but honestly i have no muse for it right now. :'( but anyway, i won't keep babbling. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, cause if i wrote Alex Rider, or any book for that matter, i'd definetly submit my work to a fanfiction site.**

**Polygraph**

_3: 17 pm_

"What is your name?"

"Clark Kent."

…

"What is your name?"

"Alex Rider."

"What is your age?"

"Fifteen."

"Do you work for MI6?"

Alex sighed and looked at the device recording his truths and his lies. He look to the man in front of him. He had a calm, passive, yet emotionless face and an air of patience about him. He had been doing this for years. Alex looked back to the lie detector. He knew that the machine was more of a fraud than most people thought. Nothing could tell for sure whether a person was lying. All the machine did was record breathing, blood pressure, heartbeat, things like that. And then the examiner would steer the person in the way they wanted to go, and since the person would be thinking that their every lie would automatically be known, they would get nervous and that in turn would set off the machine. Something like that.

He lied.

"No."

The pen moved in a different pattern on the paper before settling back into a steady line.

Damn, he had thought about it too much.

XxX

_2: 57 pm_

"What is your name?"

"John Redwood."

"What is your age?"

"34."

"Do you work for MI6?"

"No."

The man strapped to the cold metal chair stared straight ahead at the bland cement wall on the opposite side of the room. His face was blank. He did not allow himself to feel any emotions, rather concentrated on his breathing, his heartbeat, and his answers.

"Why were you in a restricted area at our facility four weeks ago?"

"I'm a reporter. I thought I could get a good story."

The examiner studied the hand drawing the line on the device. He had seen a slight fluctuation on the last question but it had been so small he wasn't sure if it was the polygraph or the man's answer that had caused it. After a moment, he mentally crossed it off as nothing.

"We are finished."

The guards on either side of the chair unstrapped the man and he stood up rubbing his wrists. The examiner made no move to leave but instead closed the open folder in front of him and switched it with a plain tan one beside it. The man briefly wondered if he was going to put some other poor soul through that after he had left. His thoughts were interupted as the door opened.

XxX

_3: 20 pm_

The examiner looked up to study Alex for a moment.

"Do you work for MI6?"

Alex knew there was no point anymore.

"Yes."

The examiner's face was cold and calculating, yet Alex was surprised to find himself pleased by the look of surprise in his eyes. After a moment, he looked back to the folder on the table.

"What was your mission?"

"To retrieve information about your organization."

The questions continued…

XxX

_3: 00 pm_

'John' groaned inwardly as he saw the newcomer enter the room. He was tall, with pale skin and dark hair sleeked back. He wore an expensive suit and a gold rolex on his right wrist. On every finger. He wore a ring, each with its own precious stone, except for the ring finger on his left hand, which held a plain gold band. He was the picture of class and elegance. And in the last few days, John had come to hate this man.

"So, _John._It _seems _you were telling the truth."

"Seems I was," John nodded, not bothering to hide his dislike for the man as he glared at him.

"You know I still don't trust you right?"

"You know I still don't care?"

"You sure are awfully cocky for a common civilian."

"I'm a reporter."

The man's calm disposition changed in an instant. He grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"I am not to be trifled with. There's something you're hiding _John_, and I will find out what it is and who you really are."

John smiled pleasantly back at him.

"Give me a call when you do."

The next thing he knew he was shoved back and his head was cracked to the left and he ws tasting blood. He slowly straightened and rolled his jaw. He licked some blood off the corner of his mouth and looked back to the man, who now stood in a calm way that infuriated John (though he didn't show it). The side of his face stung and john was pretty sure he had the imprints of four rings on his cheek.

"Gentlemen, please escort Mr. Redwood back to his cell."

And then he turned and left without another look.

XxX

_3: 25 pm_

"We are finished."

"Thanks, doc."

The examiner ignored him and stood, collecting his folders, as the guards on either side of Alex unstrapped him from the chair. The pulled him up, each holding one arm and started to lead him to the door. As they passed the examiner, Alex saw a square piece of paper fall to the floor from out of a navy 

blue folder. As the examiner picked it up, he caught a brief glimpse of the picture before he was bustled off. And what he saw made the breath catch in his throat.

He knew that man.

_He knew that man…and he knew that man was dead._

XxX

_3: 05 pm_

A faint smile tugged at the corners of John's lips as he was led out of the room.

He had beaten both man and machine.

The guards closed the door behind them as the examiner sat quietly looking through his papers.

Five minutes later, a blond teenage boy was brought into the room.


	2. Change of Plans

Okey Dokey then! Here's the second chapter of Iaceo. Enjoy. Please Review...it maketh me feel special.

* * *

**Change of Plan**

Alex stood pacing back and forth across his cell, arms crossed. _Five steps wide, seven steps deep_. It was a very small room. It was all cement except for the bars and a thin metal bench in the corner. The air was thick and the smell of fungi was sickening. The whole hallway on his side and across from him was lined with little prisons identical to his. As far as he could tell, they were all empty. He wondered why someone would decide to put a prison in here.

Alex had woken up in here four days ago. He had been on a simple reconnaissance mission. All he had to do was go in, gather information, get out. But, of course, his missions never could be simple, could they? He'd heard people mentioning before that he had his father's luck. Yeah. _Right._

Alex thought back to the unfortunate incident that had gotten him into this mess a few days ago. He had found a way into the company's grounds and then snuck around a bit, eavesdropping and whatnot. He was surprised at the lack of security there was. He had been relaying information back to MI6 HQ through a gameboy when he got knocked out from behind. He was guessing with a crowbar, though a metal baseball bat was a definite possibility.

Alex winced and gingerly touched the back of his head with the thought.

The gameboy had a two-way camera and speaker inside it so he could feed video live straight to MI6 and communicate with good ole Smithers on the little screen. He was hoping that they had the mind to have sent a rescue team for him when they saw him get knocked out, but with MI6, he wasn't going to risk wasting time waiting for them. For the first three days he was here, they kept him in the tiny cell, bringing him food, but not speaking to him. There was a bathroom down the hall, but he hadn't seen any escape routes he could easily take.

Alex's mind wandered back to the photograph he had seen. It could be old, he supposed, but from what he had seen it _looked_ fairly new. And why would they have a photo of _him_?

_Ian is dead, I know that. _

_So why am I doubting that MI6 told me the whole truth?_

Alex paused from his pacing in the middle of his cell to rethink that last sentence.

_Why the hell wouldn't I doubt MI6 was telling me the truth?_

But the bullet holes in Ian's car. It didn't make sense. It _had_ been a closed casket funeral. After all, Ian's body was supposed to be mangled from the "car crash." But what if it had been empty?

Alex was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man silently slip in and stand watching him from the other side of the bars.

"Something on your mind, Alex?"

The boy jumped back to attention, quickly calming himself before turning the man.

"Just wondering when you plan to let me go. That's all." He replied, barely thinking about it.

Alex's first thought when he saw him was 'vampire.' The man gave him sudden chills. Alex was just waiting for him to poof into a bat and fly away. He wondered who he was; he hadn't seen him during the time he was here, though he did look vaguely familiar. Alex tried to think where he had seen him before.

"You must be wondering who I am," the creepy man said. Alex grimly laughed inwardly. _A vampire and he reads minds._"If you must know," the man continued without letting Alex reply, "My name is Milan Kostava," _Oh great, another Russian. _Alex found that he always had a particularly bad experience whenever Russian's were involved. "You may have heard of me."

Alex looked at him closely, suddenly remembering where he had seen him. "Yeah, you're that millionaire that's always on TV. You run some sort of charity, right? For the homeless or something."

"Special needs children, actually, but yes." Alex took more time to examine the man, Kostava, as he spoke. He had no distinguishable accent, except for a barely noticeable Russian lilt. He was tall, with dark brown hair slicked back, sharp steel-grey eyes and looked how any respectable millionaire should. "I have to make myself look good to the public, you know. I…" the Russian frowned and pulled out a vibrating cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and shut it after a few moments. "It seems that our conversation will have to wait until later, Mr. Rider." He then turned and left without another word, leaving Alex alone once again in the cell.

XxX

_MI6 HQ_

"Alan, I really must insist that you do something!" In room 1605, on the sixteenth floor of Royal & General Bank, Tulip Jones, Deputy Head of Special Operations, stood in front of Alan Blunt's desk, with an indignant look on her face. The man behind the desk waited a few moments, before slowly putting his pen down and calmly folding his hands over his paperwork.

Alan Blunt was Chief executive of MI6 Special Operations. Not much can be said about his appearance except that he was very…grey. Grey suit, grey hair, grey lips and grey eyes. He wore square steel-rimmed spectacles with thick lenses. His face had no distinguishable features, and he was overall very bland.

"May I ask to what you are referring?"

"You know very well what I'm referring to, Alan. It's been four days since we've heard from Alex. We know that he has been captured. I don't see why you won't just send in a rescue team."

Blunt leaned back into his chair and moved his hands to his lap, regarding Mrs. Jones with an unreadable expression before speaking again.

"Rider has been in situations similar to this in the past and has come out well enough without our assistance."

"It's been four _days_, Alan!" Mrs. Jones probably knew her superior better than anyone else, but even she sometimes wondered if he had a heart. In this job, you had to be emotionless, detached for the most part, she understood that. But this was Alex Rider they were talking about. A fifteen year old boy who had been dragged unwillingly into the spy life by _them._ "We can't just sit around and do nothing."

Blunt was silent for a moment longer. "We will wait 48 more hours. If we have not heard from him in that time, I will make arrangements for a rescue team." Blunt then picked his pen back up and resumed with his paperwork, effectively closing the conversation. Mrs. Jones knew better than to argue further. This was the best deal she was going to get. The thin lady turned and exited the office, heading to hers across the corridor while slipping a peppermint into her mouth. 48 hours, two days. That was a long time for someone being held prisoner in an unknown situation. She just hoped that Alex would keep himself alive until then.

Xxx

Alex lay on his back on the bench in his cell, staring up at the moldy ceiling. _Jeez, you would think a millionaire could afford to keep the place looking better than this._ He shifted uncomfortably on the bench. It was hard, cold and small, but he really didn't care to sit on the dirty floor, which was quite possibly worse that the ceiling.

Alex had just achieved semi-comfortability, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Just as he sat up, a man came into view; more of a boy really. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, with messy, dirty-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. What Alex noticed above all that though, was that currently, he was sticking a key into the lock of Alex's cell.

"What-" Alex was already on his feet, and eyeing the boy warily.

"No time to explain, Rider," the boy spoke with an American accent, "My name is Michael, and I'm going to help you get out of here. So you're just going to have to do what I tell you." Michael spoke with a practiced air of authority, yet there was a hint of urgency in his voice. He swung the cell door open.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Alex had taken a few tentative steps forward. He couldn't see why someone would trick him like this, but he couldn't help but be a bit paranoid. It came with the job.

Michael paused for just a moment to look Alex in the eye. He suddenly grinned in a way that made him look vampireish. _Just like Kostava._

"You don't"

And quite suddenly Alex felt that he could trust him and walked out the cell, looking both ways down the corridor. "What about the cameras?" He asked, glancing at the black box mounted on the wall.

"I froze them. Right now, it still looks like you're on that bench. We have to hurry though, someone's gonna notice soon." Michael closed the cell door and turned, walking swiftly down the hallway, speaking 

as he went. "Ok, we have a transport ready outside. We can take you to…a_ safehouse_," Michael's face took on an amused expression at the word, as if to some personal joke.

"Wait, _we_?" Alex asked, as Michael led him out of the prison area into what looked like a more normal setting inside a building.

"You'll see." He replied. They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Michael apparently knew the place very well, dodging guards and cameras. Alex was wondering for the hundredth time exactly why he was helping him when another thought brought itself to his attention.

"Wait up!," Alex grabbed Michael's elbow and pulled him to a halt. "Is there anyone else being held here?"

Michael looked at him, confused for a moment, before speaking. "Well, uh, yeah. There's John but he's locked up in a much more secure area."

_John? _So someone else _was_ being held captive here. Could it actually be him? "Isn't there a way we can get him out too?" Alex asked much more urgently this time.

Michael suddenly 'shushed' him, then cocked his head, as if listening for something, then shrugged off Alex's hand and pulled him along. "No, not right now anyway. Like I said, the place he's at is way more secure than this area. It would be _alot _harder to get him out. Not that we aren't planning it soon though, so don't worry." He ended with a smirk that left Alex with somewhat more hope. After a few more minutes, with Alex following as Michael expertly maneuvered his way through the corridors; they came to a big, metal door which Michael pushed open. The door opened to a large parking lot outside. Alex recognized the place instantly; it was where he had been caught. Alex followed Michael out, but was quickly pushed back. He heard Michael mumble something under his breath, which sounded like a swear, but not in English. Alex couldn't quite make out what he had said.

"Guards," Michael whispered to him at the same moment that Alex saw two men walking towards them. Luckily, they were talking to each other and hadn't noticed the two boys yet. "Ok, Rider. You head down that way," Michael said, pointing to the left. "Stay close to the wall, in the shadows. Once you round the corner there should be a car waiting. Jump in the backseat, I'll catch up with you."

Alex did so without hesitating. He looked back for a moment as he went to see Michael run up to the guards and say something to them. The sun was on the other side of the building and cast a heavy shadow where Alex was. _Maybe there's something to this luck thing after all._

As Alex turned the corner of the building, he saw a huge black Jeep parked in the shadows. The windows were tinted dark and there was a multi-colored dragon winding its way along the side that Alex could see, and the license plate read 'HIOFCER.'

_Real discreet, _Alex thought, as he did just what Michael had told him and got in the back. He was surprised to find someone already in the driver's seat, and even more surprised when that someone turned their head to look at him.

"You must be that Alex-kid!"

"Michael?" Alex frowned. The boy looking at him now looked exactly like Michael…except Michael had been behind him.

"Naw, I'm Seph! Mikey's my little bro."

"By five minutes!" Michael argued, jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Still counts!" 'Seph' said as he revved the engine. The car lurched forward and he drove them to the gate blocking the exit.

"Alright Alex, you might wanna lay low for a second," Michael told him. Alex nodded and flattened himself on the car seat. Seph slowed as they came near the gate and rolled the window down.

"Yo, Mercer! Open up!" Seph hung his head out the window, waving up impatiently with his hand. Alex glanced through the window and saw the person inside the gatehouse just shake their head and open the gate without another look. Seph peeled out onto a road, a long lane which then connected to the main road. They were all quite for a few moments. Seph had a rather dumb-looking smile on his face and was humming what Alex thought to be 'Banana Phone.'

"Sooo," Alex said gradually, breaking the silence, "I'm guessing you have time to explain to me now what just happened." Seph glanced at him before answering.

"We just broke you out," he said, as if that was the obvious answer and Alex was an idiot for even asking.

Michael huffed and smacked him on the back of the head. "Please, ignore him, he's a moron. Anything he says is either obvious, incorrect, idiotic or completely insignificant."

"He's right," Seph nodded, grinning. "Except I'm not a moron. I'm a genius."

"A moronic genius." Michael conceded. He turned to Alex, dismissing Seph for the time being. "Well, a couple of days ago, I heard some guards talking about some kid they found in the-"

"Ok, hold up," Alex cut in. "First of all, what kind of connection do you have with this organization anyway?"

Michael and Seph looked at each other before Seph answered.

"Well, there's this one guy who pretty much runs the whole thing. His name's Milan Kostava-"

"Yeah, he came and talked to me earlier." Alex told them.

"Oh, he did? Well, that saves introductions." Seph replied cheerfully. He craned himself around to look straight at Alex, grinning as he did so.

"He's our dad."

* * *

Le gasp! Our twin hotties are the sons of the evil guy? haha. I just had to do that. sorry. anyone pick up on the whole, vampire who reads minds thing? I didn't even notice until after I wrote it. _Ahh, Edward, why can't you be real?_ Ok, my uncharacteristic moment of fangirl-ness is over. Well, I was planning on bringing Ian in on this chapter, but then Mikey and Seph burst in and demanded that this be their chapter, and that they become the heroes who somehow rescue him. The hotheaded, vain jerks. They'll be asking for their own series next.

Anywho, Thank you to all my reviewers!

**l8rg8l123; nebulalightspeed; Micaburn, Vampassassin; ross ithil wen**: Thank You!**Nyxelestia:** To be completly honest, I'm not entirely sure where this is going. bad me, i know. Hope you like it, if not, thanks for reviewing anyways! :D by the way, I love your name.  
**Glissoning Raven:** Thanks, sorry it's not atually John. lol. :)  
**Sheluby94dreamer:** Uh...ok, well, John Rider is dead so, there ya go.  
**Zerwey:** thanks for the review. I'm still working on my writing skills but i'll try extra hard just for you! :D lol  
**rid3r chick; wolfmonster:** Ian's the one whos alive. SURPRISE! lol. The whole deal with the time thing was basically going back and forth. What happened was that John(Ian) had his polygraph first and then alex came in after they took him back to his room.

P.S. If anyone can point me in the direction of a good beta-reader, that would be greatly appreciated


	3. Authors note

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven'tbeen updated like I should, life has been really hectic lately, AND I'm doing to NaNoWriMo(National Novel Writing Month) so there is absolutely no time for me to be working on anything else.

So concerning this story, I've read it over and I think that, even though I've barely even started it, I'm going to just go ahead and rewrite it. I didn't plan it out very much before I put up the first chapter and I'm just getting no inspiration for it. It will still be the same generally, I think I'm just gonna start it off a time a little before Alex got captured, and probably changed the details a bit. So don't worry, I'm gonna be writing for it again prolly in december sometime, but I'm just putting it on Hiatus for now.

Luv ya all,

Kinui


End file.
